


I Love You

by miss_gabi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_gabi/pseuds/miss_gabi
Summary: Johnny just loves Jaehyun very much.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Now posted on the NCT amino! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/4wutgk

Love is a weird feeling. We tend to say "I love you" to many different things and to many different people but do we truly mean it? What does it mean to be in love with something or someone? And is it different than just loving someone? Or do being in love and just loving someone mean the same thing? It's hard to tell but only those that truly think about it can and will answer these questions. 

The difference between being in love with someone and just loving someone is the fact that you can love your friends and family but you can't just love the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Being in love means a deep infatuation. It means their happiness is your happiness and you would never want anything else in the world as long as you had your significant other. When they're sad, you're sad. When they're hurt, physically or emotionally, you feel their pain. And most importantly, you feel the love that they feel for you. 

When Johnny first began to fall for Jaehyun, he thought of it as just enjoying Jaehyun's company. Being busy with tours and such, it's great to just sit back and talk with one and other about anything and everything, not worrying about appearances or pleasing anyone. Just the two of them alone. 

The night Johnny felt his heart beat race fast for the first time while speaking to Jaehyun, it was a cloudy and rainy night. The rain fell just outside the window, its sound being peaceful and pleasing to the ears. Johnny and Jaehyun were up talking about whatever. Jaehyun was talking about some experience he had when he was living in Connecticut and Johnny couldn't help but notice how happy and excited Jaehyun looked as he told the story. It made Johnny's heart flutter and he smiled as he listened to Jaehyun's story. 

Eventually that small flutter turned into full on love within a few weeks. And Johnny was unsure on what to do. The days they shoot NCT Night Night were nerve racking yet calming at the same time. Johnny's nerves were always on edge as he was afraid he'll slip up and accidentally tell Jaehyun his feelings on live radio. But the night was also calming as he was with Jaehyun and the two could just hang out and do this radio show together. The best parts were always after the show when Jaehyun and Johnny get the chance to talk about the silly segments or silly comments they'd get during the show. 

 The day the two eventually got together, it was actually Jaehyun that confessed to Johnny first. Jaehyun had liked Johnny for quite awhile and finally grew the courage to tell him. It was shocking to say the least for Johnny as Johnny always thought that he was the only one that felt that way. He thought his love was unrequited. So after two not-so-awkward confessions, Johnny had shyly asked Jaehyun if the two were now a thing. Jaehyun had just smiled and gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek before saying "Does that answer your question?" 

And now here they were, about two months later, doing promotions for 'Simon Says'. The band had gotten to the dorms late as they had just finished a long day of fan signs and a concert. All of the band members were exhausted and were all just hoping to shower and go to bed. One Johnny was showered and changed for the night, he went into his bedroom, that he shared with Taeyong who was sleeping in Doyoung's room for the night, and lied down on his bed. 

After about twenty minutes of scrolling on his phone, Johnny heard a knock at his door before a wet-haired Jaehyun walked in. "Hey." He said quietly as he came inside the room and closed the door. 

Johnny looked up from his phone and set it aside as he saw Jaehyun. He smiled softly. "Hey." Johnny responded. He scooted to one side of his bed so that Jaehyun could lie next to him. "You did great today." Johnny praised the younger. 

Jaehyun smiled lazily as he looked up at Johnny before hiding his face in the older's chest. "Not as good as you." He said shyly. Johnny laughed softly and the two went on to talk about their days.

Jaehyun was in the middle of telling Johnny a story of a fan he met today when Johnny started to just look at Jaehyun with loving eyes. Johnny loved Jaehyun. He loved the way Jaehyun smiled when he told a happy story of his day or of his childhood. Johnny loved the shine in Jaehyun's eyes when the light hit just right. Johnny loved the way Jaehyun got shy whenever he received a compliment. Johnny just loves Jaehyun. Johnny was in love with Jaehyun. 

Coming back to his senses, Johnny realised that Jaehyun had stopped talking and was staring at Johnny with slight confusion in his eyes. But neither of them broke the silence. Johnny just spent a few more minutes staring lovingly at Jaehyun and Jaehyun did the same with Johnny. The rain started to pour loudly outside, tapping the window beautifully. 

"I'm in love with you." Johnny whispered while looking at Jaehyun who's eyes widen slightly before he started to smile. 

"I'm in love with you too, Johnny." Jaehyun whispered back before cuddling into the elder's chest. 

The two spent the rest of the night cuddling until the fell asleep to the sound of the rain and of each other's heart beats. 

To love someone is to have a small infatuation with them. And to be in love with someone is to have a huge infatuation with them. And Johnny Seo can proudly say that he is indeed in love with Jung Jaehyun. 


End file.
